Moon Light Spirit
by Asabella
Summary: A request. Firelord Zuko and Katara have been going out for three years and have decided to visit the Southern Watertribe after being away for so long. Zuko has been acting strangely and this irks Katara to no end. How will he get back on her good side?
1. Trouble in Paradise

The title of this story was inspired from the person who requested it. But, I didn't just name it for the person; the title actually has a meaning for the story. Who can guess what?

**Chapter One- Trouble in Paradise**

Katara was not a happy person at this moment of time. Sure, she should be, she's going to her home for the first time in three years, the South Pole, with the love of her life at her side.

She loves boats, which was another good thing since they were on a boat now. What's more romantic than being on a sea voyage with the sexiest man alive, right? Well, it would help if said sexiest man alive spent a _minute _with his girlfriend on said boat.

Katara sighed, her breath turning to steam when it came in contact with the cool air surrounding her. It has been two weeks since she and Zuko had left the Firenation; Two week since she last talked to her boyfriend.

It's not like she hasn't tried, but, he had locked himself in his room the first day the ship took off from the harbor. He hasn't shown his face yet. Not even for dinner! She even went to his door and knocked, but, he told her he couldn't come out because it would let in cold air.

She had just walked away, infuriated.

She looked up from the place she leaned on the railing. Icebergs passed at high speed as the ship ripped through the ice covered water; they we're nearly there. The sun was setting, making beautiful colors spread across the vast skies. Blues, pinks, reds, and purples mingled with each other as the orange sun set behind the crashing waves of the ocean.

Katara stifled a yawn, the day had been stressful. Well, not really, she was just fretting over Zuko's behavior most of the day. Either way, she was already worn out enough for bed.

Shaking her head she turned around and walked below deck, intent on lying down for the night. She came to her room, her hand on the door knob when she paused. She was never really good at letting things go, no matter the importance of the situation.

Sighing with resentment she put her hands at her side, balling them into fists. She stomped loudly further down the hallway, not really caring if anyone heard her. A guard walked past her on his round, she barley noticed him cringe at her expression.

She stopped at a particularly large door. A dragon handle hung in the middle for use as a knocker. She tried to open the door, but, to her dismay but not shock, it was locked.

Huffing, she slammed on the door with her fist, not bothering to use the knocker at this point.

She paused for a few seconds, listening for any sign of movement on the other end.

None came.

Stomping her foot in frustration, she gritted her teeth and knocked again, much harder. She didn't relent until the door swung open, revealing an angry Zuko.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, before his eyes went wide.

She glared at him. Her words died in her throat, for some unknown reason she found herself unable to speak.

"Katara…." He stepped out into the hallway, the door clicking shut behind him, "Are you ok?" Worry was evident in his voice.

Katara's glare deepened, "What would you care?" She spat, finding her voice again as anger took her over again. She glared at his shirtless form, a towel hanging over his shoulder. She absent mindedly noticed he was sweating.

"Katara--! You know that I lov—"

"You haven't cared ever since we stepped onto this stupid ship," She screamed, her fists clenching her heavy Parka.

"That's not true—" His pleads landed on deaf ears.

"You've locked yourself away Zuko! How can you say that you love me when you won't even say good night to me?" She felt something wet roll down her cheek when she finished her sentence.

A weird emotion passed behind Zuko's eyes, his stomach clenched, "Don't cry," He reached out and rubbed the tear away, his palm settling on her cheek.

The warmth of his hand relaxed her slightly, " I-I…." She closed her eyes, pulling her face away, "I thought I knew you," Katara backed away, her eyes wide as if she was scared of him.

"Katara, wait!" Zuko reached out for her when her back turned to him. She sprinted down the hall way, not looking back to see if he was following her. When she reached her door, she fumbled with the door handle, her hand having difficulties getting a grip on it.

Finally she opened the door. She jogged in, and leaned on the door, letting it click shut. Her back slide down the smooth wood until her bottom hit the floor. She folded her arms over her knees, which had been drawn to her chest.

She felt like crying, to let everything out. But, to her chagrin no tears came. Only anger filled the wounded spot in her heart.

Taking a shaky breath she crawled her way up. Walking over to the dresser, she pulled out a heavy sleeping parka over her normal clothing. She slipped into her small bed, wishing it could be a little warmer.

Katara woke late in the morning, about half a mark past 10. Stretching in her bed she yawned grabbing at a maroon blanket.

Her eyes focused on the blanket, mystified. She hadn't fallen asleep with a maroon blanket onto of her, only the Firelord's room has this color décor.

Her heart swelled at the thought of Zuko checking up on her. Oh, how she wished they could sleep in the same bedroom, he's just so warm.

A knock interrupted her thoughts, making reality crash all around her.

'_Zuko's a jerk, remember Katara?_' Her self conscious chaste her.

Katara rolled out of bed, smoothing her night parka down and fussing with her hair before opening the door, revealing a young servant no older than 15. He wore dark red robes with the Firenation emblem on the breast pocket. The flame figure simmered a brilliant golden color. He had a high topknot, much like Zuko's when she first met him at the South Pole. His brown eyes reflected the dim lighting in the hall way.

"Hello," She greeted hoarsely. She coughed quietly, clearing her voice, "What could I do for you?"

"I was told by the Firelord to alert you that we are about to dock." The boy fiddled with his high topknot nervously, "He wants you to meet him up there in 10 minutes." He finished, bowing.

Katara grimaced, "Thank you for the notice," She nodded to the servant before closing the door.

"Who does he think he is!" Katara said to herself angrily, pulling out her daytime Parka from a drawer next to her small bed.

'_He's the Firelord….' _Her self conscious enlightened sardonically.

"He couldn't even face me! What kind of Firelord is that?!" She raged to herself, angrily unfastening the front of her nightwear.

'_A smart one, I bet he wants his masculine parts intact.' _She swore she heard someone snigger.

She pulled the night Parka off, leaving her in her undergarments. Goosepimples erupted onto her skin instantly, proving that they we're indeed landing at the South Pole soon, "I don't even know why I'm talking to you! You're myself!" She flung her arms into the air.

She blocked out her thoughts while she finished dressing, not caring if she was late for Zuko's little deadline.

With her hair in its tradition braid and her parka buttoned to her chin she excited her room. She slowly walked down the hall, stalling as long as possible. She climbed the stairs one by one, step by step. Finally, she reached the top, and turned the door handle.

Light came from behind the door, white ice caps surrounding the ship. She saw Zuko, her so called boyfriend at the front of the ship, leaning on the railing. She stepped onto the deck, closing the door behind her noisily.

Zuko turned around, hearing the door slam shut. His eyes locked with an icy glare that belonged to the women he loved. Her hair loopies blew around her face in the wind, little strands of hair coming loose at the same time. She approached him, her face in an unnatural scowl.

"Firelord Zuko," She greeted formally while bowing to the ground in respect. Zuko's stomach dropped as he saw his girlfriend's distant expression, "You summoned me?" Katara inquired.

Zuko swallowed the rather large lump in his throat before speaking, "Katara, you don't have to be so…." He drifted off, her gaze side tracking him.

"So?" Katara pushed on, not breaking eye contact.

"So… formal." He stepped forward, "You're my girlfriend." He brought his hand up as if he was going to caress her cheek, then it dropped down to his side.

Katara's eyes narrowed, "Oh really, you sure fooled me," She spat bitterly.

"Katara!" Zuko said in distress, his eyes widening, "I know I've been distant lately, but, it's for a good cause. You have to believe me! I wouldn't stay away from you for so long unless I truly had too," Zuko tried to grab her hands but she backed away, turning towards the approaching ice island.

"What ever," She said distantly, looking back at him over her shoulder, showing her emotionless expression before turning back to the sea.. That expression scared Zuko more than Azula.

He knew his was in some deep Rhino-horse dung.

Zuko walked off the plank with Katara on his arm. Her eyes were unfocused, passive. Their boots hit the snow with a piercing crunch. As if on cue the growing village came to life. Blue clad figures rushed towards the now larger dock to greet the new arrivals.

Katara's eyes scanned the area, it had grown a lot. There were at least ten more igloos that she could see then there was when she left with Aang for the first time. The outer wall was huge, evidence that the Northern Watertribe has indeed intervene here. Large ice doors opened wider to reveal a mob of blue rushing towards them.

Before Katara knew it she was engulfed by familiar bodies.

"Katara! How are you?" Sokka's excited voice sang, hugging his baby sister tighter. Gran Gran wrapped her arms around both children.

"I'm happy to be home," Katara stated in a serene voice while hugging her family back, absent mindedly wondering where her father was.

"It's so good to have both of my grandchildren in the same spot again." Gran Gran hummed in their ears.

A deep voiced coughed grabbing everyone's attention. The reunited family broke away, looking up at the respect demanding voice.

Hakoda stepped up to Zuko, "Hello son, did you have a smooth voyage?" He asked his eyes never leaving Zuko's.

Zuko shifted awkwardly, the resemblance of his eyes and his daughters was uncanny, "Yes, no problems what so ever," Zuko bowed honorably.

Katara scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Yep, no problems what so ever," She said sarcastically.

Gran Gran raised an eye brow, promising herself to talk to the young couple later about this _perfect _trip.

"Firelord Zuko, may I talk to you in private?" Hakoda said formally, extending his arm in a direction that was deserted. The snowy plains looked like they never ended. Occasionally a snowy wind passed making it seem that much more mysterious.

Zuko shivered, pulling his Parka closer to him, "I would be honored," He bowed respectfully to Hakoda.

Hakoda merely turned, walking towards the deserted land. Zuko followed silently, walking at a quick pace to keep up with his hopefully soon to be father in law.

After the crowd of people was out of view Hakoda turned towards Zuko, "I have taken you aside for a very important question young lord," Hakoda started.

Zuko walked up beside him, putting his mitten covered hands under his armpits for more warmth, "What would that be?" He rasped, blowing fire out of his mouth to keep warm.

"Your intentions with my daughter," Hakoda's piercing blue eyes cut to Zuko's gold ones, "If any at all, I hope you realize she is considered the princess of the Watertribes." Hakoda paused in his step, making Zuko pause as well.

Zuko turned towards Hakoda, "I assure you my intentions are pure," Zuko started, pulling up his hood protectively around his head.

"I sure hope so, she's no play toy," Hakoda inquired, his eyes passive, "She has the whole Watertribe behind her."

Zuko's eyes widen, '_They think I'm using her,'_ Zuko stepped closer to Hakoda, "I love your daughter with all of my heart, I would never hurt her purposely. Or use her for that matter," Zuko sighed, rubbing his temple, "Chief Hakoda, I have a serious question to ask you."

Hakoda nodded encouragingly.

Katara was being pulled along by her brother into the new city which she calls home. There was a large path made of beaten down snow that lead to different places in the now large village.

"This is the market!" Sokka pointed enthusiastically to the series of bulky igloos that went up and down a lane.

Katara smiled, "Let's go!" She was now pulling a smiling Sokka along. She stopped half way down the line of stores. Her eyes focused on the window display of a smaller igloo.

She dropped Sokka's hand and swiftly walked over to the store's window. A beautiful necklace was on a black cloth in the display window. It's blue jewel faceted in golden wire.

"Sokka, look at it, it's beautiful!"

Sokka walked up behind her, gazing at the piece of jewelry, "huhm." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You can't say it's not eye catching!" Katara turned around to find her brother lazily walking down the street.

"Yes, I can," Sokka paused in his step, looking over his shoulder at her, "Besides that's not what I brought you here to see," He cracked a smile.

Katara jogged to catch up with him, "What was it then?" Her arms swinging at her side.

"You'll find out soon enough," Sokka grinned mysteriously before taking off running, leaving a confused Katara behind, "Catch me if you can!" He called back happily, laughing loudly.

"Oh, I will Sokka, I will!" With that shout she ran after him, desperate to catch up with him.

Ok, this was supposed to be a one-shot for Moonlightspirit! But, the muse bunnies came and mobbed me, leaving me with at least a three chapter story. The genre varies, like in this one it was kind of Angsty. But the next chappy will hopefully be humorous, and the next fluffy. I hope to even put some supernatural stuff in there! Please review!


	2. Hearts Grow When Apart

**Chapter Two- Hearts Grow Apart **

Katara leaned up against an ice building, her chest heaving.

Sokka stood in front of her, fiddling with the cuffs of his parka, "Tired?" He grinned crookedly at his younger sister.

"Why… would I?" She breathed her back straightening with the unsaid challenge.

"No reason," Sokka said, walking in the same direction they had been running in, "We're almost there, a few more miles."

Katara's eyes widen, "What!" She called after him.

He laughed, "Just kidding, man, you've grown more gullible in the years!" Sokka continued laughing, completely oblivious to his younger sister glaring daggers at his back.

XXXX

Zuko paced inside the chief's tent. After he had asked the question the chief had called a meeting with the officials of the Southern Watertribe.

And Pakku.

Zuko was not too fond of Master Pakku, if not only because Pakku didn't like him. He believes that Zuko wasn't Katara's type, not strong enough, to be exact.

Zuko mentally rolled his eyes, he was plenty strong enough, and he was a ruler of a whole nation for crying out loud! So, he had no real reason to really hate him!

Well, he had tried to kill her and her companions on several occasions, but, Zuko would rather forget about that.

At that moment the door swung open, revealing Hakoda, some scary looking men, and of course Master Pakku.

"Firelord Zuko," Hakoda's voice broke into his thoughts. His familiar blue eyes cutting into his own, "We have decided on an answer," He motioned to the group of people behind him.

Zuko nodded in anticipation, his hands shoved in his parka for warmth.

"After much argument from several members," Hakoda's eyes cut towards Pakku's briefly before returning to Zuko, "You many marry my daughter." A grin broke out onto the usually stoic face of the chief, "That is if you can get her to talk to you again. If there's one thing that Katara hates, it's being ignored." Several members of the council nodded in agreement unknown to Hakoda.

"But, it was a good reason!" Zuko defended, his eyes pleading.

Hakoda lifted his arms in submission, "Hey, don't plead with me. My daughter is the one who's mad at you," He closed his eyes as his smile grew wider, if possible.

Pakku stepped up, beside Hakoda, his eyes glaring at him. Zuko shift awkwardly, "Well, I better find her… need to make her forgive me again. Nothing new." He slowly slipped out of the room, the cold air meeting him.

He heaved a relived sigh before doing a little dance in his head, one person down, and two to go.

Next up, Sokka.

XXX

Katara walked along side Sokka with her arms crossed over her chest in displeasure.

"Are we there yet!" Her head snapped from one direction to the other, "We're in the middle of no where!" A frown pulled down on her lips.

"Relax Katara!" Sokka chaste, "Jeeze what happened to you patience?"

"Zuko, that's what happened to it," She said lowly, her voice dangerous.

"Yeah, what's up between you two? You guys have barley talked since you landed." Sokka pointed out, directing her further into the snowy hills, "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you guys aren't sucking face every time I see you, but…." He drifted off, realizing he had been ranting.

"I wish I knew what was going on Sokka," Katara sighed in defeated, obviously annoyed, "I mean, the whole way to the Watertribe he barely uttered a word to me, and when I talked to him, he told me to go away!" Katara pinched the bridge of her nose, "I just don't understand."

"I told you!" So exclaimed happily, "You shouldn't have given the jerkbender a chance, I told you it wasn't worth your time!" Sokka turned around, smiling proudly.

Promptly after seeing his sisters deep frown a pile of snow stuffed itself into his hood, covering his head fully. He staggered backwards, falling on his rear with a loud crunch.

"If I told you once I told you twice Sokka." Katara walked forward, her face dangerously dark until she was a step away from her brother, who currently is lying on the ground motionless, "Don't tell me what's worth my time, and believe me I know. Zuko's up to something, and I want to know."

Sokka sat up, wiping snow from his face, "Was that really necessary?" He whined, standing back up while dusting his parka off.

"Yep, it was," She said simply, adjusting her hood as an icy wind blew, "So, are we just going to stand here in the cold? Or are you going to show me what we came out her to see?" Katara smiled ruefully.

"What Katara? Cold?" Sokka teased

She scoffed, "Yeah, and you hate meat," She laughed, rolling her eyes, her bad mood melting away despite the freezing breeze ruffling her hair.

Sokka chuckled, "Follow me," And they were off once again, walking into a snowy wasteland.

Zuko paced in front of the hut he was staying in, debating on how to get Katara to at least talk to him. He already believed that Sokka was the key to this—if he could get on his good side, that would mean getting on Katara's good side too—but the only problem with this was, both siblings were missing in action.

A cold breeze rustled his hood, pulling it off the top of his head entirely. Shivering he fumbled for it. His fingers rendered useless in the mittens. His hair became dusted over with snow in the time it took to get his hood back up.

Yes, it has been decided.

Zuko undeniably hated it here.

XXX

Katara gasped when her eyes landed on a huge slope of snow that took over the place where she used to go penguin sledding.

Sokka wrapped an arm around his sisters shoulders, "You like it?" He raised a snow covered eyebrow.

"Like it? No! I love it!" Katara engulfed Sokka in a bear hug.

Sokka laughed, pushing his sister to arms length away, "I couldn't stop thinking about how you used to complain about how lame the track was before we left with Aang." He laughed apprehensively, shaking his head, "So I rebuilt it with the help of some waterbenders while you were in the Fire Nation with jerkbender."

"Have I told you how much I love you Sokka?" Katara Smiled widely, her mitten covered hands playing with his sleeve idly.

"Well no…." Sokka returned her smile warmly.

"Well, in that case, I love you!" Without waiting for a reply from Sokka, she took off running towards the now huge snowy slope. Sokka followed stumbling over his feet to keep up with her.

XXX

"Hello," Zuko stood in front of the old women, "How may I help you?" She said in an overly nice voice. For no entire reason, it bothered Zuko to no end.

Zuko hesitated taking in the igloo he had just been lead into. It was larger than most other igloos he has seen. Brown furs hung on the walls. Zuko reached out and ran a hand down the nearest one, enjoying the soft feel of it.

"That one was Sokka's first sea-seal catch, he was so proud of it." The old women reminisced out loud.

Zuko drew his hand back sharply, his eyes darting to the floor while an unknown feeling took over his being. His eyes scanned the blue blankets that lined the floor distractedly.

"Would you like something to drink, maybe something hot?" The crone asked, her voice portraying slight worry.

"No, I have a question though," He answered in a daze. His mind was else where, distracted by the odd feeling that struck him at such a random moment. It baffled him.

"Have you seen Katara… or Sokka for that matter?" He asked shortly, lifting his head up to met the old women's familiar blue eyes. The need to leave became over whelming now.

"Knowing my grandchildren they're probably out in the plains. Sokka wanted to show Katara his… creation." The crone smiled wistfully, her old face wrinkling.

Zuko blinked grandchildren?

"Ok, well, thank you, could you point me in the direction of the plains?" He went straight to the point, wanting to get as far away from this lady as quick as possible.

"If you follow the path that is lined by shops it should lead you to an open plain, follow the slightly beaten path out, and it will lead you to Sokka and Katara." The old women took a step towards another door, "Ask someone if you need an escort, people are quite friendly here."

Zuko backed up towards the exit, his eyes never leaving hers, "I know." He bowed formally before turning and leaving the igloo. Once in the street he shivered. He took large strides towards a block that is now bustling with activity, most likely the shopping area.

Zuko pulled his parka closer to him. He truly had no idea why the old crone unnerved him so. She was nice enough, too nice even. The igloo was… as nice as it could get considering there were no palaces around here. So why was he so freaked out about being there?

**Possibly because it reminds you of her.**

Blinking Zuko sighed, if people only knew what went on in the new Firelord's head. They would surely think he had lost it.

_The old crone looks nothing like Katara. _

**I never said Katara partially. **

_It was implied!_

**I'm not arguing with you!**

_Too late!_

Luckily his subconscious didn't answer him. He really didn't mean to have these awful inner conflicts so frequently, but, for the third time today, here he was arguing with himself.

He heaved a loud sigh of frustration. Steam rolled from his mouth, mingling with the cool air surrounding him, until it rose away towards the heavens.

A young girl ran into him, all her groceries scattering along the ground when she fell backwards.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Firelord Zuko!" The girl whimpered, "I should watch were I'm going, I could have hurt you! Oh Ta! What have I've done?" Her gaze left his as she scanned the area her food had fallen.

Zuko went on his hunches and gathered the wrapped food that had fallen near him, "No need to apologize, its not like I'm going to kill you for rushing around." Zuko turned to the girl on the ground. Her large blue eyes starred at him in astonishment. He extended his hand, giving her the food.

She flinched, her head turning away from him in fear.

Zuko blinked in confusion, "Are you hurt?" He asked standing up again.

"N-No." She stuttered averting her gaze.

Zuko frowned, shifting his weight to one side awkwardly, "You don't have to be scared of me," He reached down with his free hand, offering her to take it.

Once again she flinched as if he was going to hit her, but she hesitantly took his hand nonetheless.

Zuko pulled her up to her full height. She stood to about his chest. She looked no older than 13 years old. He gave her the food he had gathered.

"Besides," He gave her one of his rare smiles, "I think I may have ran into you." Zuko dipped his hand into his Parka pocket.

The girl shuffled the food into the bag that hung around her shoulder. She awkwardly glanced at Zuko through long lashes as he seemed to be looking for something.

Zuko pulled out a golden coin, "You've lost most of your food because of me, and so let me reimburse you." He handed her the coin.

The girls eye's widen, "T-thank you!" She beamed up at him, "Bless you soul!" With that she scurried off in the opposite direction. Her long braid trailing her.

Zuko sighed before turning around and continuing down the street.

_Why does every woman I see remind me of Katara?_

**HAHA! I was right!**

_Shut up!_

That's chapter 2, sorry for the wait, been really busy! Review please, the more I get the faster I'll up date!


	3. Falling Apart

**Chapter Three- Falling Apart**

Katara whipped down the steep slope on the back of a penguin, her hood falling off as soon as she pushed off of the flat land.

"Waaaahooooo!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, adrenaline pumping through her entire body. She was completely thrilled, who would have though her brother could be so thoughtful?

The trail took a rapid corner, Katara giggled her eyes widening for a couple seconds. It suddenly darted down another steep hill, butterflies erupting deep into her stomach.

Katara turned her head feeling the presence of someone beside her. A challenging smirk lit up her features as Sokka caught up with her, she leaned forward, determined to beat him.

But Sokka had different plans; he cut to the side, his own goofy smile playing on his mouth.

They both rounded the corner at the same time, neck and neck in competition.

"You're so going to lose," Sokka chanted leaning further forward, if possible.

Katara mocked laugh, "You're funny." She turned hard, keeping close to the ice wall gaining a few precious feet on Sokka.

A smirk played on Katara's face when the end of the trail became visible; she was so going to win this.

Sokka grunted behind Katara, he could NOT be beaten by a girl, not alone his little sister! He urged the penguin to go faster, only speed could win it now; they were on a straight away.

Katara could taste victory on her tongue, she was so close. Taking a glimpse over her shoulder she saw that Sokka was gaining, slowly, but surely. But, it wasn't fast enough to win she would be there in a matter of seconds—

Her eyes widen when she refocused on the trail in front of her. There was a man walking in the middle of the ending path, and she was heading straight for him!

She quickly leaned back, her feet dragging in the snow as the penguin started to slow down. It wasn't fast enough though.

She barreled right into the man with a shriek and an 'omphhh!' from the poor victim.

They tumbled together, rolling in the snow until they came to a stop on the far ice wall.

Katara scampered off of the man, "I'm so sorry!" She helped him up and gasped, "Zuko!"

Zuko shook his hair, snow flying everywhere, _'Well, I've defiantly found her!'_ He thought Sarcastically.

"You idiot, what we're you thinking! I could have killed you if I hadn't seen you, Sokka could have hit you to, and he wouldn't have slowed down! What's wrong with you?!" Katara glared at him panting slightly from yelling, her cheeks flushed from what Zuko would like to think was the cold.

Zuko winced, "Well sorry if I didn't know they added a race track to the Southern Watertribe!" He spat back.

Katara growled, not a normal growl, it sounded almost animalistic, " I thought I knew you, I thought that I loved you, but like you've told me so many times, I don't know everything." She said in a low dangerous voice.

Zuko could have smacked himself in the head, this can not be happening!

Sokka watched their fight from behind a conveniently located pile of snow, hiding him from their view. Whatever happened between them must have really upset Katara for her to say something like that.

Zuko heaved a loud sigh, "Look Katara, I didn't mean to hurt you, I holed myself up with you in mind—"

Katara smacked him as hard as she could across the face with gloves on, "Now you've got the nerve to lie to me!" She screamed her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, "I know when I'm loved, or when I'm simply a trophy, Zuko." She turned away from him, not able to look at him in the eyes, "And I think its best if we move on…." She turned fully around, letting tears fall freely from her eyes.

Zuko's eyes widen in distress, and his mouth flew open, yet no words came out. He merely studied her back as precious time passed, _'She's breaking up with me….'_ Were the only thoughts that went through his otherwise blank mind.

Katara's breathes became labored with the effort to regain her control, she cleared her throat before speaking, "You don't even have anything to say?" She said in a small, broken voice.

An alarm went off in Zuko's brain; he had to say something, so he said the only thing he could think of, "You're breaking up with me…."

Katara scoffed which would have sounded mocking if it wasn't for the new wave of tears threatening to spill over her eyes, "I guess I am." With those words she started to walk away slowly, the snowy wind making her form bleary as she got farther away from where Zuko was standing.

Zuko blinked when he couldn't see Katara's back anymore, her words running through his head. After a couple seconds of debating, the meanings of the words hit him like a thousand bricks, "its over," He whispered to himself in shock. His hand immediately darting to the pocket on the inside of his coat where the necklace sat, He pulled it out, holding it in his fist.

He fell to his knees; the snow crackling with his weight, a single tear fell down his unscarred cheek. He buried his head in his hands, the necklace's cold carved stone setting on his scar.

He took a deep, shaky breath before straightening. He moved his empty hand to dig a shallow hole in the snow and put the necklace in it. He buried it in the shallow grave, one last tear streaking down his cheek as he closed his eyes, heaving a painful sigh before standing up and leaving.

'_A shallow grave, it seems so fitting.' _He thought dejectedly as his frame was engulfed by the white abyss known as the Southern Watertribe.

OoOoOoO

Sokka emerged from his place behind the snow bank and walked over to where Zuko was crouching.

Slightly perplexed he knelt down where Zuko had buried something. Sokka brushed the thin layer of snow from the obscured item. What he found shocked him, a betrothal necklace.

Suddenly winning the race didn't seem all that important to Sokka anymore.

Ok guys, this is a short chappy for a reason I need you're help.

Would you like a happy or sad ending, it's completely up to you, PM me with you're answer if you feel uncomfortable posting you're opinion in a review.

Merrrrrrry Christmas, I've waited to post this and a couple other things until the 25th!


	4. Drama

**Chapter 4- Drama**

Katara slumped onto her animal pelts in the royal's palace. Her vision blurred, she couldn't believe this was happening.

She loved him with all of her heart; she just couldn't take it anymore. She felt as if she was being toyed with.

Damn it! She was a Master Waterbending Princess! How dare he treat her like this!

She fisted her hands in her furs, curling up in a ball, she sobbed into her pillow.

Unknown to her that whole floor of the palace froze harder and started to crack from the tension she was causing with her unconscious bending.

XXX

'_I guess I am….' _Her words echoed in his head, as if taunting him. He had screwed it up, everything they had worked for in the past, all the arguments with the council they had won so they could court. The time it took for him to carve the necklace, which happened to be his undoing.

All for nothing.

"Zuko," Someone called out to him. Turning around he saw Sokka walking up to him, "I need to talk to you." He sounded weird, a tone of voice that wasn't natural for Sokka, something was bothering him.

"What?" Zuko asked, halting in his steps.

"What happened between you and my sister?" He asked, fingering the stone in his parka pocket.

Zuko sighed, he knew this was coming.

XXX

Kana paced back and forth, something wasn't right. She felt funny, slower than usual.

Sleepy, that's it, that's what she was feeling. She was older now, it's natural.

At least that's what she told herself before she collapsed on the ice floor, gasping for breath, something really wasn't right.

A figure smirked in the distance, their plan almost complete.

XXX

"And well, I love her and—"

"Prince Sokka, come quickly!"

Both men looked up at the blue clad warrior running their way, "There was an attempt on Queen Kana's life!" He filled in, receiving a gasp from both of them.

Sokka stood up turning towards Zuko, "We'll finish talking later." With those parting words he took off after the warrior, leaving Zuko sitting in the snow thinking to himself,

'_What the hell?'_

XXX

"What happened?" Sokka breathed as they entered the palace infirmary.

The healer straightened, worry etched in her aged face, "She has been poisoned." She pulled some more water up, "But it hasn't gone far into her system, I've been able to get it out, at least the majority of it."

"Have you found the culprit?" Sokka inquired.

"No." The warrior said earnestly, he shuffled uncomfortably, "I still have to inform the Princess and King." He jogged to the door.

"No," Sokka turned towards the warrior, "Don't tell Katara yet. She has enough to worry about, I'll tell her personally, later." The warrior bowed.

"As you wish." He jogged off, telling the King of his mother in law's illness on his mind.

XXX

Zuko paused at Katara's door, he couldn't stay away. He had to see her, talk to her.

He took a deep breath, before sitting down, crossing his legs in front of her door. The ice was cold on his rear.

He studied the palace; things have changed a lot since his first time here, when he first met Katara. All that was their back then was a couple igloos, and mostly only children and women.

He ran a finger over a crack in the structure, alarms going off in his head. Something was wrong. He was up here yesterday and it was flawless. He noticed more and more cracks along the walls.

Katara may be in trouble, what if the person who poisoned Kana attacked Katara too.

What if Katara was… dead.

Standing up he parted the cloth door and entered, seeing Katara lying on the bed, motionless.

Instinct took over as he saw her limp form, he ran over to her, tears already forming in his eyes.

It couldn't be.

He shook her shoulder, leaning down to her level.

"Wake up, you have to wake up." He rasped, leaning closer to her face, relieved to feel the slight breeze of her breath.

Her eyes fluttered open in surprise, but, when she noticed who it was her eyes narrowed.

XXX

She had finally dozed off, her tired, bloodshot eyes closing on their own accord.

Not five minutes after someone was shaking her and breathing in her face—how rude!

Opening her eyes she took in the golden eyes and the red scar of the one and only character in her nightmares.

"What do you want?" She snarled, sitting up, her glare not softening.

"Are you ok, you're eyes are bloodshot, you should see—"

"Who gave you permission to enter my room?" Katara exhaled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well, no one, I was making sure you we're ok—"

"Get out!" She threw her pillow at him, "I don't want to see you now." Fresh tears welt up in her eyes, damn it, she refused to cry in front of him.

Zuko's eyes went wide, and he took a few steps back, "Katara, something happened—"

"I don't wanna hear it Zuko," Katara seethed, "You're voice makes me sick."

Zuko hung his head, "I didn't mean to hurt you Katara, I was making something for you." He confessed, his dark bangs covering his eyes.

Katara was silent, her gaze calculating, making Zuko's skin tingle, "Get out…" She said dangerously.

Zuko hesitated, keeping his head bowed, irritating Katara more.

"GET OUT!" She screamed, the tears running down her cheeks, "I can't take it!" She collapsed onto the bed, her whole body shacking.

Zuko's eyes lingered on her body, it seemed so fragile and broken. He couldn't believe that he did this to her, he would never forgive himself.

He turned around, his gaze still hung low as he walked through the door.

XXX

Taking a deep breath, she knew what she had to do. She had come to the decision before she fell asleep.

She had to leave, everyone, everything.

She was hurting everyone she loved, Zuko, Sokka, all of them. She will go to the earth kingdom; there are plenty of places to go into hiding there. That way she wouldn't upset Zuko anymore.

He would forget about her. Katara would much rather suffer alone that bring the people she loved down with her.

She knew this would hurt everyone at first, but they would understand. They had to understand.

Straightening up she wiped her eyes, her vision becoming clear again. She dragged out a long breath before standing up and started to pack some clothes.

She will leave as soon as possible—tonight.

XXX

Sokka paced in front of his grandmother, what should he do?

Abruptly everything's just falling apart.

There's a murder loose in the Southern Watertribe. One of his best friends heart is broken, his little sister is probably crying her eyes out right now.

He hasn't even told her about the Grangran.

His face wrinkled in distress, he should go talk to his dad, and he'll know what to do.

XXX

Zuko walked along the little river that was channeled from the ocean. His parka was unbutton half way, but he couldn't find a way to make himself care.

There had to be a way to convince Katara that he really did love her and he wasn't deceiving her.

He sat down on a rock at the end of the stream, where the ice wall separated the village from the sea, fiddling with the engagement necklace Sokka had returned.

His works played again in his head, _"So you're giving up? What happened to the persistent, pain in the ass, guy I used to know?"_

To be honest nothing happened to the persistent guy, he just had an identity crisis.

Clutching the necklace to his chest, he narrowed his eyes.

'_But he's back now….' _Zuko wasn't going to give up without a fight.

XXX

Sokka walked down the royal wing, he was told that his father was in his private chambers.

He gloved hand rain across the sculpted ice of the palace wall. Suddenly his fingers dipped into a crack.

Halting in his stride, he back up a couple paces, inspecting the once perfect and smooth surface of the wall.

Looks like his sister had a little temper tantrum. Not surprising.

Sokka kept walking down the hall, looking at the glossy floor beneath his feet.

"Prince Sokka?" Turning around, she saw the healer from the medical wing standing in front of him, "The queen is stable, she is in the recovering wing under heavy guard." She informed, bowing.

Sokka smiled, "Thank you, Percia. I think I'll go tell my sister about what happened now."

"You mean she doesn't know yet?" Percia's eyes widen.

"No, she has a lot on her mind; I didn't want to burden her." Sokka turned to leave.

"She's going to be mad…" Percia warned.

Sokka smiled to himself, continuing to walk down the hall, now towards his sister's room, "I know." He called back.

Percia turned and walked down the steps she had just climbed moments before. She took two steps before a piercing pain ripped through her back.

She slumped to the floor, sliding down the remainder of the steps. Looking back up the stairs she let her tears go, along the stair case was her blood.

Foot steps echoed as someone walked down the stairs. A pair of black boots came into her clouded view.

"You wrecked my plan…." A girl's voice drawled, "So now I take your life."

She felt a searing pain in her back as something was pulled out.

The girl knelt beside Percia, showing her the knife covered in her blood. Perica looked away, focusing on the black hair that fell out of the also black mask she wore.

"Y-you…!" Percia said weakly, "P-poison" She rasped.

The girl cleaned the knife off on Percia's parka, "So? There has to be some casualties to get what I want." The girl leaned forward, "Can you kept a secret?" There was a pause before the girl let out a low, hollow laugh, "Of course you can, you're about to die."

Percia gasped, sending jolts of pain to every limb on her body.

Leaning even closer the girl in black whispered, "I'm here for the Princess of the Southern Watertribe's head." With that the knife ran through Percia again.

Everything went black for Percia, permanently.

XXX

Sokka stopped in front of Katara's room before parting the drapes. Walking in he looked around, there was no trace of her.

Sokka started to panic before he noticed a piece of paper folded on Katara's pillow.

He jogged over to it and picked it up.

_Dear Friends and Family__—_Sokka noticed it looked hastily written.

_Whomever is reading this must have found out that I am not in my room. To be more exact, I am not longer in the Southern Watertribe. I simply had to leave for personal reasons. I will probably not return anytime soon, if ever. I'm sorry everyone._

_Love, _

_Katara_

Sokka dropped the letter, and touched her furs, they we're still warm. She couldn't have gotten far. He could still catch her if he hurried.

He took off running, the port his destination.

XXX

Katara jogged down the hall way, she had to hide behind a pillar when Sokka walked by, going towards her and their father's room.

She had over heard everything, something had happened to Grangran, and Sokka didn't tell her.

The grip on her bag tightened. She would have handled the news fine, he didn't have to worry about her still, and she wasn't a child anymore.

She really felt as if she should go check on Grangran, but then she probably couldn't escape as easily. But she needed to see if she was ok.

She charged down a couple of stairs before stopping, her face going unnaturally pale. She dropped her stuff and uncapped her waterskin. Stepping over the pooled blood, that lead to the girl laying unconscious on the floor, Katara hurried to the injured girl's side.

Upon reaching her, Katara flipped her over and put her hand to her neck, searching for a pulse, but finding none.

Panicking, Katara tore off her top, looking at the gash in her back, no doubt made by a knife. Blood still oozed out of the wound slowly.

Tearing off her parka she wrapped her body in it, before picking her up and rushing off towards the infirmary.

The dark clad women stepped out, a throwing knife in hand, "And where are you hurrying off to?"

Katara turned around, "To the—" Her eyes narrowed, "Did you do this?" She motioned with her head towards the servant in her arms.

"It doesn't matter," She grinned under the mask, "What does matter is what's going to happen next." The girl pulled her arm back, throwing the knife with neck-breaking accuracy.

Katara dropped the girl in her arms and pulled out water, freezing it, and throwing it at the knife, which cluttered to the ground.

The black dressed girl pulled a couple more knives from her long sleeves, throwing them at the same time.

Caught off guard by the sudden amount of knives being thrown at her, she was nailed to the wall behind her after staggering a few steps.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Katara growled.

"Who I am is irrelevant, what I want is your decease." The girl said in an almost emotionless voice.

"What will that gain?" Katara's finger's twitched, attempting to draw water from the pouch at her side.

"My rightful place."

And the plot thickens…..


	5. True Love

**Chapter 5- True Love**

Zuko looked up at the full moon wistfully, his boot touching the surface of the river. He found comfort in the slight tug the current made on his leg, it brought a smile to his otherwise always frowning face.

He reclined on the rock, putting his arms under his head. Letting out a long yawn, he closed his eyes, allowing a shiver to rack over his body from the breeze that disturbed the snow around him.

He really didn't find this place all that bad, at least at night when he could be alone and enjoy his surroundings.

That and he had to have massive amounts of clothes on. Like three parkas and a couple pairs of socks on.

He felt the wind caress his face, almost like a lover's touch he noted absentmindedly. Its fingertips roaming over his unscarred cheek, the snow ticking his neck and forehead like her hair would.

He felt himself drifting off into sleep, the last thing he wanted to do was to wake up and find half of his body parts frozen off.

So, he opened his eyes, coming face to face with the slightly familiar, glowing features of a woman. She hovered over the river, smiling happily at him.

A strangled cry left his mouth as he scampered backwards. The girl's expression turned to one of confusion, which he imagined matched his perfectly.

He felt his hand slip, and before you could say, _'oh crap!'_ he went tumbling to the ground from his perch on the rock. He landed in a heap on the land, the wind blowing snow onto his uncovered face and hair.

He heard a giggle as the glowing unknown woman came into view, taking his place on the rock.

"Who the hell are you?!" Zuko's eyes were still wide, his breath labored from his miny heart attack he had just suffered.

She smiled sweetly, "You don't recognize me?" She seemed to go into deep thought for a second, "Then again the last time I saw you was a really long time ago. You we're rather distracted… and I wasn't glowing!" She laughed, sighing as she reminisced.

Zuko blinded, even more confused, if that's even possible, "Once again, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" His voice rose with the amount of irritation.

He's ears we're getting cold…..

She sighed again, her head leaning on her knuckles, "I'm the moon spirit."

Zuko took in her features. She had blue eyes the rivaled Katara's along with the same tan skin, but slightly glowy. The thing that made her stand out to him the most was her white hair.

Zuko would have smacked himself if he had feeling in his arms still, "Hello, Princess Yue." He bowed his head before sitting up in an upright position.

She smiled, "It's nice to see you Firelord Zuko, you have done well so far." She offered a hand to him.

He looked at it quizzically, "…can I… you know?" He rambled.

She giggled, "Yes, you can touch me; I still have some of my mortal self left. I didn't really die."

Zuko nodded and took hold of her glittery hand; he was pulled up to his feet effortlessly on her part.

"So what do I honor this visit too?" He solicited, while dusting the excess snow off of him. Peeking up from his bangs, he noticed her smile leave her face abruptly.

That's ALWAYS a good sign. He nearly rolled his eyes.

"You need to take action." Her voice was grave, Zuko found it eerie how the mood of this meeting went from playful to serious in a matter of moments.

He sighed, sitting next to her on the rock, "What do you mean."

"Katara," came her curt answer.

"Mmm…" He had a feeling that she meant that.

"You need to find her, now." Her eyes looked distant, as if she wasn't speaking.

"Why? I figured I should let her—"

"No." The voice had completely changed; it was still sweet, but older, smoother. Sharp blue eyes turned to his golden ones. These we're different, identical to Katara's deep blue ones.

Zuko watched as Yue's body changed, "It's my time to go, you must speak to the Moon Light Spirit now, I was just helping her escape the spirit realm." Yue's voice echoed in his head, yet the women's lips in front of him never moved.

He furrowed his voice, "Moon Light Spirit?" he mumbled to himself.

"Yes, but you can call me Kya." The voice was enchanting, it sounded like it echoed.

Zuko nodded, staring at the women in front of her. She had a long braid running down her back, a lithe body, and a clear, tan complexion. She looked almost exactly like Katara. Except older and slightly see through.

"You have to save my baby," The spirit seemed distressed.

"You're baby?" Zuko asked completely muddled.

"Katara, you have to get to her, before it's too late." Her voice was grave, yet, faint.

"Before what?" Zuko leaned forward, worry settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Get to her…" Her body started to fade, along with her voice.

Zuko stood up, his eyes darting around where Kya's body used to be, _'I snuck out to tell you this, Agni had already noticed I must go.' _

Zuko nodded in understanding as the hypnotic voice echoed in his head.

"Go…" The voice was as if the wind was whispering it. Without delay Zuko tore off in a dead sprint towards the palace.

'_I don't know what's going on, but, I do know that I'm not going to let anything happen to Katara.'_

XXX

Sokka jogged down the stairs, his feet moving at a speed so quick, that he almost didn't notice the blood on the stairs.

Stopping so fast, he almost fell down the remaining stairs, luckily, he grabbed onto the railing, bringing him to his knees instead.

He looked at the red substance, noticing that there was a lot of it. It was fresh, seeing as the smell was still strong.

Then he saw it, a blue knapsack covered in blood. It wasn't just any sack, it was his sister's. It was lying next to the larger puddle of blood.

Standing up, Sokka looked around, his eyes scanning the area for anyone, the hallway was vacant, and so he hurried down the rest of the stairs.

He heard a loud grunt coming from the edge of the stair case. His head snapped to the direction. The area was dark with shadow, errie really.

He could make out a figure in black who was standing in the far corner, seemingly talking to someone. Sokka started walking towards them, about to call out. Then his eyes fell onto a bloody body, wearing a parka that was way too familiar for his liking.

Tears welted up in his eyes as he jogged as quietly as he could to the body. Kneeling beside it, Sokka turned it over, taking in the features of the servant girl, not his little sister.

He wanted to sigh in relief, but this was still bad, and then there was the person in black to deal with.

"And where would that be? In Jail?" A defiant voice spat. One that Sokka was very familiar with, "Because I'm sure that can be arranged."

Sokka straightened, that's no doubt Katara, she's the only one thick headed enough to provoke someone who is obviously dangerous.

But then again who is he to call someone thick headed?

Anyway. Sokka slowly lifted himself from his crouched position. Drawing his boomerang in one hand and blade in the other he crept towards the black clad figure.

"I dare you to take one more step Prince Sokka." The black clad women growled, not turning to meet his gaze.

Sokka froze, his heart beating quickly. Gripping his weapons harder he narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?" His tone was laced with worry for his sister.

She didn't answer him. The hallway had grown darker with the loss of light. Luckily it was summer, and it never goes completely dark in the Southern Watertribe during this season. It did set an eerie mood to the whole situation though.

Abruptly the black clad girl turned, never breaking her stance, she out-stretched her arms. Immediately Sokka found himself on the floor, all four of his limbs broke out with a spreading burning feeling. He gritted his teeth, fighting the shriek of pain down his throat he glanced at the sources of his pain.

Knives

Sokka went to free himself, but he found himself unable to move. His eyes widen, flashing up to the cloaked figure.

"Yes, there is a paralyzing substance on those particular daggers." She paused, "You might have heard of it, Shirshu saliva?"

Sokka grunted, grimacing in pain, he peered at Katara from the floor. She was suspended in air against the wall by about 10 daggers. Her hands rendered complete useless in their pinned state, outstretched above her head.

Sokka would have hit his head on the cold, ice floor if he could move his neck.

The black-clad girl stood threateningly over Sokka, "It looks like this job turned out harder than I thought." She hummed to herself as she pulled up her robe slightly. Revealing a larger dagger strapped to her upper thigh.

Sokka's eyes widen as she drew it out, inspecting its sharp edge, "There have been much more causalities that I estimated would take place."

"You came here for me right?" Katara's voices cut in, "Then don't pick on the other's that live here."

The women turned, "We can't have witnesses… that are alive of course." She sneered, spite in her voice.

Katara smirked, "Would you be counting yourself in that equation too?"

Sokka blinked, '_what is she talking about?' _He had always known that Katara was a little bit crazy. But what the hell was she going at now? Honestly!

The dangerous women closed in on Katara, the dagger pressed under her chin. Katara lifted her head at the contact of the cold metal. Her eyes noticeably flashed as a smile crossed her face briefly.

Sokka didn't know how she managed to get her foot free, and probably never will. Another thing that puzzled him was why neither of them heard the four knives fall to the ground. He eyed them suspiciously.

The Black Clad women swore under her breath as she rolled to the side, avoiding a kick to the stomach. She tucked the knife into her black turtleneck. She peered over at Katara from her crouched position on the floor, "I under estimated you." She growled.

Katara flexed her arm, another dagger falling to the ground. It hit silently, much to Sokka's confusion.

"They're made with a special metal that makes little noise when dropped. Perfect for an assassin." She stood up walking over to Katara in long strides, "You also seemed to notice that I didn't throw them hard enough to stick into the wall well." She put her hand under Katara's chin, forcing her to look at her, "No wonder he wants you."

"No he doesn't Mai." Katara averted her eyes, "We have broken up."

Sokka gasped, '_How the hell did she get here!'_

Mai stepped back, pulling her mask off, she threw it to the ground, "How long have you known it was me?" Her golden eyes we're steady and unemotional.

Katara held her gaze, "Since you pulled a knife on me and said I 'took your place.'." She rolled her eyes, her tone turning bitter at her words.

Mai crossed her arms, leaning her weight on one foot in irritation. She kept her mouth closed and her eyes narrowed.

A tense silence followed. Mai's and Katara's eyes locked, and never broke contact. A silent conversation was taking place. Mai's eyes shone with jealousy while Katara gave her a defiant look. Both of their bodies we're tense; ready to block an unexpected attack.

"Katara!" A new, raspy voice sliced through the awkward silence.

Mai turned and took in Zuko's appearance as he sprinted down the hall and past the stairs.

He looked good. He held his head high, and wore his hair down. Blue wasn't his color though.

Zuko scanned the area in front of him in disbelief. Sokka was pinned to the ground by knives, unmoving, but very aware of what was going on around him. Katara was pinned to the wall by what looked like the same type of knife. One leg was dangling from the wall. It seems as she has been working on getting free. No surprise there.

Then his eyes landed on the other women, his good eye widen in disbelief, "Mai?" He came to a stop at Sokka's head.

Mai bowed, "Firelord Zuko." Her tone was mocking.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here?" He snarled dangerously, his eyes darting to Katara's prone body.

Mai sighed, "You we're never one for small talk." She gave him a blank look before continuing, "Isn't obvious what I'm doing here Zuko?" She turned towards Katara looking her up and down, "I'm taking out the trash."

Katara frowned and spat at Mai's feet, "Look who's talking!" She snarled, her temper rising, as her icy eyes formed a glare that could drop a weaker person where they stood.

Sokka gulped. He knew that tone all too well.

Mai stared at the small pile of spit before turning her body half way towards Katara. She made sure she kept Zuko in her line of vision.

Mai took out the dagger that she stored in her shirt earlier, "What did you say, peasant?" She sneered.

Zuko took a step forward, intent on disarming his ex.

Mai slid another dagger into her unoccupied hand from her sleeve, "Take another step and you will be in the same boat as the idiot on the floor." Mai drawled, in an almost bored tone."

"Hey! I might be paralyzed but that doesn't mean I'm deaf too!" Sokka protested, although it fell upon unhearing ears. Completely ignored.

"Mai, what are your motives?" Zuko put his hands up in surrender. He'll admit it, he was scared. He couldn't lose Katara. He refused the let her leave this world without making things right between them. Hell, over his dead body would he let his jealous, psycho ex-girlfriend take her from him.

Mai's jaw clenched, "Did you two break-up?" She hissed, ignoring his question. Instead, her fists clenched harder onto the knives. Her already pale knuckles turning snow white with frustration.

Zuko swallowed hard, his heart beating at a rapid pace. He was sure it was going to beat a whole in his chest at this rate, "Yes." He throat grew dry as the words rasped their way out of his mouth, "So you don't have to hurt her." He looked down, his bangs covering his face. He prayed that she didn't notice the emotions that flashed across his face.

Mai let out a low growl, it was almost a laugh, "You still care for her though. You wouldn't lock her up in a jail cell, because you still love her. You wouldn't leave her nor would you leave her with a _letter_ if you did run off. You care for her more than you ever did… or ever will for me." Her emotionless façade fell. Her expression went from bored to agonized in a split second, a tear ran down her face while her lips parted, "You can never love _me _as long as _she _is here." She whispered, her once blank eyes connected with Zuko's.

Zuko was speechless. He had always figured that Mai would be fine. That she had already moved on. He never considered that she still had feelings for him not alone love.

Her words echoed in his head,_ 'As long as she is still here….'_

His heart stopped and his breath quicken as realization dawned on him. In a swift motion he charged at Mai. His steps heavy with dread as he watched Mai's arms start to move as well, delivering her promise to him. He felt a sharp sting in his arm, which blossomed into a spreading numbness. His brow furrowed in confusion at the foreign feeling.

A shrill, blood-curdling scream filled the air, Sokka shot up to attention, his body tingly with the saliva still working through his veins, but, he was no longer completely paralyzed. He cursed under his breath. He had ripped his Parka when he sat up, the angry marks of the knives revealed to the cold Watertribe air.

He looked up and blinked in horror. Katara's body was limp against the wall, a dagger protruding out of her lower stomach. A pool of the blood collected at her feet, covering the discarded knives that had fallen there as well.

Sokka fumbled with the knives that had stuck themselves in his calves. He gritted his teeth at the pain as they slid out. They bleed a good amount. But, Katara was bleeding at a much worse rate.

Zuko staggered backwards as another knife lodged itself in his other arm, followed by another in his right leg. He fell onto one leg. Kneeling as he pulled them out one by one. He could feel his body slowing and the tingling sensation turn to numbness in his limbs.

One look at Katara had him standing again, albeit wobbly, "Stop this now!" He tried to sound like the ruler he was, he tried to make his voice hold authority and confidence. But, to no avail, he was too desperate to sound anything else but scared.

Katara let out a groan of pain, drawing everyone's attention to her. Just the opportunity Sokka needed. He drew his sword and aimed for Mai with a war cry.

Mai's eyes widening in shock as she turned to see Sokka charging at her, she ducked, and evaded the blade expertly. She drew too larger daggers, one in each hand, and crouched to the ground.

Sokka stopped mid-swing and turned to Mai's new position. He put both hands on the handle of his space sword and kept it in front of him, awaiting her next move.

"I forgot about you." She said calmly, fiddling with the handles of her daggers.

"Now who's the idiot?" Sokka charged forward once more, striking his sword with two daggers.

Zuko was making his way over to Katara at a steady pace. He leaned his already numb body against the icy wall, pushing himself along with the one leg that hadn't been hit and wasn't as numb as the other. He was close enough to hear Katara's ragged breathing. It was shallow and fast, but at least it was breath and she was still alive.

He sunk to the ground next to her and looked at her leg that was pinned to the wall still. He slowly started to take the daggers out of her clothing. Mai had not nicked her skin once. Strange.

Mai grunted as the butt of Sokka's sword crashed into her rib cage, knocking the breath out of her. She staggered slightly and blocked a blow to the head with one of her daggers. While Sokka regained his balance she threw her other dagger, taking aim at Sokka's dominate arm.

Sokka spun, nearly missing the well aimed dagger. He caught sight of Zuko helping his sister get down from the wall. He seemed to be numb from the Shirshu saliva. He was having issues gripping the knives stuck in Katara's clothing.

He turned and blocked one of Mai's attacks and countered with one of his own. He was getting tired, and the effect of the Shirshu saliva has not quite worn off yet.

Zuko sat up straighter as Katara slumped to the ground. He had freed all of her limbs except her furthest away arm. He couldn't reach it, but she seemed to be more concerned about the dagger sticking out of her stomach. Zuko pulled her parka apart with some effort. The wound looked deep, the dagger embedded in about half way.

"Katara, stay conscious, stay with me." He pushed back some hair that had fallen into her face with thick fingers, "You can over power this. It will be over in a second." He steeled his nerves and gripped the hilt of the dagger, his hands shaking and tingling.

He should wait until he had feeling back in his hands at least. Unfortunately, time was not on their side. Mai could over power Sokka at any moment. Not to mention Katara is losing blood at a rapid pace, any more and she could lose consciousness. He couldn't allow that. He just couldn't.

So, he pulled the dagger, it sliding from the wound slowly. Katara let out a shriek of agony. Zuko quickly covered her mouth so she wouldn't distract Sokka or remind Mai of what she was really here for.

Finally the dagger was out. He set it next to his leg, then put his hand over her wound and heated it up to the best of his ability. This proved difficult. He didn't want to hurt her any more than necessary. Since he couldn't feel his hands it made regulating the amount of heat he uses difficult.

Katara bit down on Zuko's hand as tears flowed down her cheeks. Her arms shot up and attached themselves to his hand that was burning her wound close. Another shriek followed suit as her hands flew from his searing hot hand. She arched her back and thrashed a bit, Zuko brought his other hand over and pushed down on her abdomen to keep her middle still.

She pulled her legs up, tightening her stomach muscles which caused more pain. More warm tears leaked from her eyes as they closed. Her brow wrinkling as she slowly lost consciousness.

Zuko swore. If she pasted out that means she couldn't do anything to defend herself if Mai happened to get past both Sokka and himself.

Zuko prayed that Sokka won't even give her the chance to get to him. He hoped that Sokka would just kill Mai. She's a cold-blooded murder like his father. They deserve a taste of their own medicine.

Even if she was brought to this by something as pure as love.

Wheeew! Happy Easter! One more chapter after this!!! This one was very hard to write, and took such a long time because I've rewritten it several times. I'm still not completely happy with it, it seems really choppy to me. I hope you enjoyed it though. :]


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sokka looked down at Mai. Her limbs we're limp at her side, covered with swear, her dark, emotionless eyes starring right back up at him through thick lashes. Her face was splatter with blood—He didn't know whose blood though. Her black clothes had been shredded by his sword in many places, wounds noticeable in some of the holes.

"Kill me now, you know you want to." Mai spat venomously. Her eyes narrowed into slits of liquid hate. She grasped at the one knife she had left.

Sokka's expression didn't change from the mask of disgust that had found his face when he had first thrown her to the ground, "I'm not a killer like you." His voice was just above a whisper, dangerous. He brought his hand up to his mouth, wiping some blood that had dribbled down his chin from his cut bottom lip, "You will rot in a prison cell instead."

Mai huffed, settling her glare on the floor instead of the startling blue eyes of the warrior who had defeated her. The last upper cut was genius really. Just when she was sure she had him cornered, he pushed his left hand into her ribcage, and elbowed the last two throwing knives she had left out of her hands. Then he angled his sword just right, and sliced up, making a large wound all the way up her torso, rendering her immobile for the time being, but not dead.

As if on cue the wound started to sting, the initial shock of losing to a mere peasant passing as the laceration sent angry thrills of pain through her entire body.

Sokka gave her one more look as if he was daring her to move one muscle before he turned towards his sister. Mai just sat there, her hand clutching a portion of her chest that hurt more that the wound. The feeling of a heart shattering is far worse than any incision could ever hurt. It was like someone a plunged their hand into her chest and decided it would be funny to rip her heart out when they retracted it.

Sokka looked at the two a small distance away. Zuko was motionless, but, his eyes darted from Sokka to Katara quickly.

Sokka strode over and knelt by his sister side and looked over the wound, surprised to see it healed into a charred scab. "You burnt her wound shut, ingenious." Sokka nodded in approval.

"She may have a fever though." Zuko grunted.

Sokka nodded and scooped up his sister. Giving her a loving look. "I'll take her to the infirmary. Will you be ok with her here?" Sokka didn't have to specify who he meant.

"Yeah, I need to talk to her anyway." Zuko swallowed loudly, the tingling in his arms subsiding slightly.

Sokka nodded in understanding and marched towards the stairs casting Mai a sidelong glace, "I'll send the guards." With that as his parting words Sokka hurried down the dark hallway.

A tense silent consumed that last two people in the dark corner. Both were breathing heavily. But only one was coughing up blood.

"What made you do it?" Zuko rasped, his head pounding as his adrenaline rush faded.

"Its obvious isn't it. I love you." Mai's voice was shrill and weak. Her face was even paler than usual.

"You do not love me Mai. You love my status as Firelord." Zuko spat resentfully.

"Do you really think that?" She tried to meet his eyes with her own gold ones, but he avoided her gaze.

"Its obvious isn't it." He spit her words back at her.

Mai didn't say anything as the folds of darkness started to blot her line of vision. Soon she lost consciousness.

Zuko looked up at the precious moment, watching her body slump against the cold floor. He let a sad frown over take his calm mask. His stoke expression falling away revealing a distressed man.

He shook his head, disgusted with himself. Why should he feel bad for the girl who tried to kill the women he loves?

The answer is quiet simple really. Mai was a part of his old life, the pure life before his father's wrath was bestowed on his shoulders. Mai was his first love and was very dear to him. Mai was his is first friend, first kiss, first girlfriend, first lover, and much more.

"What happened to you?" Zuko whispered to himself, images of a little girl blushing in the garden crossed his mind, "You've lost who you are. The Mai that _I _love would never kill someone do to jealously." Zuko let his head lull back and hit the ice wall behind him. His eyes closed, refusing to let the traitorous tears fall.

**Three Days Later.**

_A reddish orange color filled Katara's vision. __**'What is that?'**_

"Her eyes are fluttering!" _Katara heard a faraway voice, she couldn't quite make it out. It was echoing, like she was trapped in a chasm. The sound bouncing all around her while the color blinded her further. _

_She felt a feather-light touch. The sensation filling her senses, her breathing becoming easier. Suddenly the Brightness subsided and a small, dull gray room filled her vision. Finally able to open her eyes she looked down at her hands, expecting to see someone else's hand there too. She was shocked to see nothing but her own flesh._

"_Darling." A weathered, feminine voice broke the echoing sound. Thankfully this voice didn't echo. Katara was starting to get a headache. _

_Katara searched the area around her, her eye's falling on a shape in the distance slowly approaching. Soon Katara could make out she was wearing blue._

"_My Daughter, you've grown so much." The women cooed when she was close enough to Katara that she could reach out and touch her if she really wanted to._

_Katara's mouth dropped open in alarm. "Mom?" Her voice was suddenly thick. _

"_Yes my dear." The spirit embraced her child for the first time in years._

_When they parted Katara was noticeably paler. "Am I dead?" _

"_No, I'm her to help you out of your slumber. People are waiting for you. People who need you and love you." Kya smiled sadly._

_Before Katara could respond she fell into a darkness that for once was not frightening. She felt as if it was embracing her. _

Katara's eyes fluttered open, although all she saw was the same warm darkness as before. The more she stared forward the more she realized that it was receding back. The darkness breaking off until she could see a burning white almost everywhere, some spots of black remained.

A patch of darkness wrapped around her waist like a lover's hold. She realized with a start that she was lying down instead of standing up like she was previously. The Dark band spread out behind her.

The Black was fading to a gray, then a yellow, then to a white, then a pale white. It started to take a shape—an embracing arm. She followed the arm, having to crane her neck to see that it connected with a shoulder and a neck.

Then everything else came in. She was in the palace hospital. She lay in the arms of a particularly warm body. Her gaze absently roamed the room, noticing that she was alone here.

Her eyes wandered back to the neck of the pale person holding her. She lifted her gaze to a golden one that was looking at her with an adoring manner.

She swallowed hard, blinking. "Zuko?" She winced at the sound of her voice. She needed water.

She felt him stir underneath her, "You're awake finally," She watched a long arm extend to the side, picking up a cup she hadn't noticed before. "Drink this."

She took it eagerly. Peering inside, she was surprised to see a light yellow liquid instead of clear.

"What is this?"

"A Firenation remedy my mother taught me for a sore throat." He shifted behind her rewrapped his arms around her.

She took a tentative sip, and was pleased to find that it tasted good. All caution thrown aside she took a bigger swig of the drink, not caring that when she threw her head back it knocked in his chin.

The remedy was already working. She felt the cobwebs wash down her throat. She coughed in order to clear her throat properly. "Thank You."

"Katara." He ventured.

She noticed the slight shake in his voice and instantly become on edge. Usually when he sounded like this it meant something serious happened or was about to. She was never very fond of serious Zuko.

Swallowing nervously she replied. "What?"

"I almost lost you," He whispered hoarsely, nuzzling her neck, "Without telling you."

Abruptly all her memories came back. How Zuko had become distant so suddenly. How she had broken up with him, and how his crazy ex had come after her. To think that all happened over the course of a couple days.

"Telling me what?" Her tone was a little bitter, but that went unnoticed by him.

"That I love you."

Her breath hitched. She has longed to hear him utter those words since they first began going out. She knew he had feelings for her, but did they really run that deep? Were they really that serious? She knew for sure hers were.

"That I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She turned in his arms, her blue eyes searching out his familiar golden ones. She leaned forward her lips inches away from his.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." She felt corny saying it, but it was the truth.

"Then marry me." He whispered, bringing his head closer without touching.

She let out a sigh and reclined her head to look up. "What about Mai?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion. Why was she bringing his ex-girlfriend up in this situation?

"What about her?" He clenched his fists.

"I thought you still had feelings for her," She avoided his gaze, "That's why you became so distant when we left the capital. You didn't have to keep up the act."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I wasn't avoiding you, and I sure as hell wasn't brooding over Mai."

Her gaze shot back to Zuko's, anger flaring behind her blue eyes. "Then who were you 'brooding' over?" She hissed in a forced voice.

"No one. I wasn't brooding at all."

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Then what were you doing?"

"Making you this." He let his head hit the pillow and unwound one arm from her body. He stuck his hand into his pocket and fished around for a bit until he pulled it back out, fisted around something.

"Close your eyes."

She obliged, her eyes slipping closed and her mouth opening slightly in anticipation.

A hand glided around her neck, a cold sensation dropping onto her chest as he brought is other hand to the nape of her neck, where they both struggled to fasten something.

"Open your eyes." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. Her eyes flew open and she instantly looked down, a smile lighting up her face.

A white stone hung between her breasts, and engraved on it was a carving of the moon over shadowing the sun. A red ribbon was tied to the top.

"It's beautiful." She gushed out in a weak breath, her hand moving up to finger the smooth stone.

"This," Zuko nuzzled her neck, "was what I was working on the boat. I was not brooding over some girl, nor was I avoiding you. I was figuring out how to carve a stone without shattering it" he chuckle vibrated deep in his chest.

Katara turned in his arms, wincing lightly at the slight throb that stung her stomach. "I-I'm sorry." Her eyes watered as she leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers.

"Don't be." He mumbled against her mouth as he slipped his tongue passed her lips. He brought a hand and ghosted it over her cheek.

She pulled back, smiling sadly. "Then I should thank you. You saved my life, even though I doubted you." She slipped her hand up his chest and rested it on his chest, where he had taken the lightning for her.

"Don't thank me either. Thank the Moon Light Spirit."

Yes, I know, I'm a horrible person. It's been over three months and I haven't updated. I'm not going to make excuses. I was just not feeling the story until recently.

So here's the last chapter. Hope you liked it! It was a nice road!


End file.
